TheKillerfish and alittlecreeper: Friends or More?
by thecreeperfan51
Summary: Killerfish realizes it's his friend Creeper's birthday, but what is he gonna give her? When she gets home, she finds a surprising gift from him.


_It has been a couple months since The_Killerfish and a_little_creeper have met. They get along in public and with their friends just fine. The two play around on different server worlds, and they are really nice to each other. Since they were both old enough, they decided to move in with each other._

__ The_Killerfish, an 18 year old boy, wearing a blue shirt with a black sleeveless jacket. He wore pants covered with gear and pockets, along with a camoflague leafy hat. A_little_creeper, a 15 year old girl with a voice that sounded like either gender most of the time. She wore a brighter blue jacket with short sleeves, green shirt under it. Her brown cargo shorts tucking into her knee high teal boots, black hair with red ends flowing in front of her right eye. She has long black gloves up to her elbow, with 2 strips painted red and green. Both of them are half item/mob, but look completely human.

As Killerfish finishes with his work on the house furniture, he remembers Creeper's birthday being Saturday. A day from now. He quickly thinks about getting his friend a cool gift; with cake. Creeper really deserves a good gift too. She was the one to design the outside and the garden in the back. Killerfish was the one who did all the interior design and helped get the materials on the surface. Creeper's a good miner, and oftenly digs underground and gets a lot out of it. Fish ran to the Ark mob rooms, filled with cows, sheep, all the farm animals. He went to the cow room, and got out his eggs and sugar from his inventory. He started milking the cows quickly and crafting the cake for little creeper. Now that he has the cake, what shall he give her? Diamonds, gold, tools? He said to himself, "No, not the diamonds and gold, she always finds that. No ores, ugh what should I do?!" His eyes suddenly widened in realization. "I know what to do." he whispered. Fish smiled, and flew out of the Ark's cow room and out to the bow of the ship. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He spoke out a slash command, and vanished.

Fish appeared; in the Nether. He looked around and started seeing the loads of nether quartz, tons. They wouldn't be hard to gather either since he can fly. It took an hour to mine all of the quartz, and his inventory was full of the stuff. The "Nether Quatz" Creeper's friend gopheot calls them. Killerfish didn't seem to like gopheot that much, he didn't know why. Creeper used to sit with him at school, her head on his leg as they sat under the trees in the courtyard. Before Fish started talking to her. Was Fish actually jealous of gopheot? He spoke another slash command to get home. He thought as he put the items in his personal chest, _"Whatever, gopheot and creeper never really were together. She told me so, they never kissed or anything, just being good friends. I don't think Creeper has any feelings for me, well maybe. She looks at me with those bright brown eyes, and smiles at me. Makes me happy too, she seems really nice to me for some reason. Always giving me a large fraction of loot from mining, does errands for me, sits next to me all the time and comforts me when I need it."_ He looks to the window to see that it's midnight.His thoughts faded away when he heard the door open. Creeper's home. Fish smiled and ran downstairs to greet Creeper. He runs to his smaller friend and hugs her tightly. "Hi Creepy!" She puts her pick down on the side of the door and hugs back, putting her head on Fish's shoulder. "Hey Fishie." she said in a cheerful voice, "Hey I brought some things for you." Fish lets go as Creeper checks her inventory. She pulls out some emeralds, and fans them out like poker cards. She walks to the living room table, and sets them down. "Everything I put on the table is yours," she says as she pulls out the 15 emeralds, 23 diamonds, two and a half stacks of lapiz, and some gold. "Wow Creepy, great haul today, huh?" Fish says as the miner chuckles. Creeper turns around to get up and face The_Killerfish, but she stops as Fish's lips connect with hers. Her eyes widen as she takes in what is happening. Slowly, little Creeper kisses back, getting up from the floor. Fish holds her by the waist, as Creepy wraps her arms above his shoulders pulling up to his height. He ends their first kiss to put her onto the couch next to the table, and continues kissing. He pokes his tongue on her lips, she opens her mouth to let him taste. He probes Creeper's mouth, tasting apples and hints of pumpkin pie. She moans in pleasure, making Fish's tongue feel tickling vibrations. They ended the kiss, a line of spit between Creeper's tongue and Killerfish's.

Their eyes open and their hearts sank as they heard the door open, making a loud noise as some of their friends flood in. Megatopkick, thesouptastic, turtledoes, aeckmann, even gopheot came into the house with them. Turtle pipes up from the group, "Hey Creepy! I saw you walking on the street and remembered it was your birthday!" Aeckmann nudged his side, knowing turtle's eyes probably weren't open. Turtle goes on, "I know it's late but-." He was cut off to see The_Killerfish and a_little_creeper on the couch. Fish on top of Creeper, spit on their lips. Aeckmann facepalms, "Turtle, next time, open your eyes please!" "Oh. My. Notch." was all turtle could get out of his mouth. Mega and Soup, the oldest of the group both at 21, looking like they was gonna explode in laughter. Mega holds his stomach and runs outside to go do so, Soup following closely to do the same. Gopheot just stared for a moment at the two, then walked outside looking straight foward, scarred to see what has been seen. He being 17, seeing a girl like Creeper doing something even he never did; just so awkward. Turtle was just in shock, aeckmann pushes him outside as he tells Fish and Creeper, "Um, well happy birthday Creeper, now you're 16 have fun with Killerfish-" he starts sweating, "I- I mean not That kind of fun with him...uh. Enjoy life goodnight!" he says in an odd tone as he gets outside to take Turtle home.

A_little_creeper and Killerfish look at each other, "What just...happened?" Creeper said in a scared, confused voice. Fish pets her head, feeling her hair. "Don't worry about it. C'mon let's just go to bed," he gets up and takes Creeper's hand and takes her to their bed, the size of two regular beds. They get under the covers as Fish kisses his new girlfriend's forehead. "Happy birthday, Creepy. Love you." She smiles back at him, "I love you too, Fishie." The two drift off into sleep in each other's arms, not knowing of the chaos that would ensue as this love sparks.


End file.
